Aftermath
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: 7 years after the defeat of the Titans. Eren and Mikasa are married, and life continues with no problems. But, Eren faces his biggest challenge since the Titans: Family. Eren x Mikasa Armin x Annie Connie x Sasha Rated T for language, adult themes, and suggestive material.
1. The Beginning

_All the titans had been slain, and humanity had finally been able to reclaim its territory in over 100 years. Eren took a breather from his celebrating comrades, and stepped out to gaze at the starry sky. Naturally, Mikasa joined him._

_She sat next to him on the grass and wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter. It wasn't too cold, Eren thought it was just the right temperature._

"_Hey." Mikasa said, patting some dust off her skirt._

"_Hey." Eren replied._

_They sat like that for a minute, just to enjoy the view and each other's company._

"_It's beautiful."Mikasa stated. She turned her gaze over at Eren._

_Eren still stared into the night sky and replied: "Yeah, too bad the walls are blocking the view. Well, we won't have to worry about the walls anymore since we're moving out. But, it's still beautiful either way."_

_Eren turned his head to meet Mikasa's eyes. "This world really is beautiful." He thought as he studied Mikasa closely. Eren had always known Mikasa was pretty, but now, it was more visible than ever. Her raven hair shined in the moonlight and her dark eyes reflected the stars. Her creamy-white skin glowed faintly and made her appear like a goddess, maybe she was._

_He suddenly noticed that they were alone. The rest of their friends were off partying and celebrating about the defeat of the Titans. It took them three years to defeat them, until they were eighteen, but it was finally over. Armin was with Commander Erwin and Zacklay, they were planning the evacuation into the world beyond the walls._

_Eren's focus was on Mikasa. He loved her for a long time, but didn't tell her because of complexities with the whole titan war. But now, that was over. He didn't have to worry about seeing her getting eaten, they could go to the outside world and be free. That was the main reason he wanted to kill the titans so badly, but he never told her. Now he can, though, and he plans to do it tonight._

"_Eren?" Mikasa mumbled, she was blushing._

_Eren realized he had been staring at her this entire time. He quickly turned his head back to the sky, also blushing._

_He tilted his head and asked, "Where do you plan to go now?"_

_She shrugged and looked back at him, piercing him with her bottomless, gray eyes. "Wherever you go." She said softly._

_Eren's blush returned. "I guessed. Actually, I was asking on what you wanted to do __**outside**_**. **_You can have a perfect future now, since there aren't any of those damned titans left."_

"_What I would want to do, now?" She asked._

_Eren nodded._

_She waited a moment before replying. "I'll move out like you and Armin. If you guys are going to go exploring, I'll come too. I guess I would want to live somewhere by the __**ocean,**__ or whatever it is."_

"_Yeah! I would want to live near the ocean, too. Armin said the same thing."_

_Eren had been planning this moment. "Alright, now I'll tell her my perfect future will be one with her in it, with me." Eren thought._

_He was about to say it, but Mikasa interrupted him. "I-I would grow my own garden." She paused and her blush returned. "And… get married."_

_This caught Eren by surprise, and he blurted out his next question. "Marry? Marry who?"_

_Mikasa was taken aback a little by his question. Eren knew he had asked too forcefully and relaxed his shoulders a little._

_Mikasa turned her gaze and looked right into his eyes. "You." Her blush thickened, but she didn't turn away._

_Eren's breath hitched. He was not expecting this at all. He was supposed to confess, but Mikasa had done it for him. Eren was immensely happy, but a little annoyed she beat him to it._

_His face flushed, but that didn't hold him back. He leaned into her slightly and held the ends of her scarf in two hands. Then , his lips met hers. It was the most amazing feeling, like he melted right into her. His heart soared to unfathomable heights when she kissed him back, wrapping one of her arms around his neck which tugged him closer, the other hand digging into his brown locks._

_He pulled away slightly, and they both released hot breaths. After a moment, Eren leaned down and whispered into her ear asking: "Will you be my Mrs. Jaeger, Mikasa?"_

_She didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, Eren." Then she pulled him back and they both delved into each other once more._

**7 YEARS LATER**

The sunlight beating down on his eyes was annoying, but didn't bother him enough to wake up. What did wake him up, was a hand pulling on his chin.

His eyes slowly opened. "What, Mikasa? It's too early." He said as he closed his eyes.

She blew on his face and his eyes reopened. "Fine, I'm awake. What?" He complained groggily.

"Actually, Eren, it is time to wake up. Today is our 6th marriage anniversary. We're going to be late to our own party." She replied, a little stern.

"Shit." He noted as he sat up on their bed.

She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around.

"You were smiling in your sleep." She said as a half-question.

Eren rubbed his eyes and said, "I had a dream of when we first got together."

Mikasa smiled and pecked him on the lips. Then she patted his back and got up. "Let's get ready."

He sighed heavily, but complied. Eren began searching for his suit, and was unsuccessful. Suddenly, some type of black fabric was thrown at him.

It was his suit. He looked up at Mikasa and silently thanked her. He also saw that she was looking for her dress, and was naked. He'd seen Mikasa in the nude countless times since their marriage, but her beauty always made his heart skip a beat. Her perfectly curved body, well-endowed chest, and not a hint of fat anywhere. Sometimes he wondered how he scored so big.

Mikasa noticed this and said, "You can stare later, get changed. Do want Annie to kick you?"

He sighed and began to slip into his dress pants. "No, I like my legs as they are, intact. It's not Armin has ever been able to stop her." He paused to put on his belt.

Eren looked at himself in the mirror before he put his shirt on. He retained his abs and musculature that he had seven years ago due to the intense physical requirement needed to maintain their farm. The king offered the Scouting Legion a lifetime's worth of food, but most people were smart enough not to trust that pig, and grew a farm of their own. Occasionally, they would stop by to pick up meat, though.

Eren put his shirt on and asked,"Hey, isn't Annie's and Armin's anniversary in like, a couple months?" Armin and Annie had gotten married two years after Mikasa and Eren did. It still surprised Eren at how the two of them got together. "I guess opposite do attract." Eren thought to himself.

Mikasa put on a scarlet blouse and replied, "Yes, I can't believe it took you this long to remember."

She glanced at the clock and said, "We're going to be late. How do I look?"

Eren turned around took study Mikasa. He already knew she would be gorgeous no matter what she wore, but he gave her his judgement for her sake. She had a red top, which fit perfectly, lining her slim waist and delicious curves. Her long skirt was green, Eren smiled, knowing she chose that color because it matched is eyes. "Perfect, as usual."

Mikasa smiled and wrapped herself in that maroon scarf Eren had given her when she was just nine. He rolled his eyes, but he took some pride when he saw how much she cared for it. Mikasa grabbed his wrist when he was finished straightening his tie, and pulled him out the house.

"Alright, alright, you can let go. I'm not going to run away." Eren said, annoyed.

She smirked and let go of him. He took a moment to take a deep breath, smelling the crops in the yard, the smell of the vegetables, and the fresh scent of the ocean. The sea was about a mile away, and glowed majestically in the sunlight. The only time it looked more beautiful was during the night, when the moonlight illuminates the water and makes it appear like a another universe.

He walked over to the stables. It was small, only big enough for two horses, which was all they needed. Eren had a black stallion named Mark, while Mikasa had a younger, brown horse named Nicolas. Eren begged Mikasa to name her horse Jean when they got it, but she refused. He blamed her for passing off on an opportunity as perfect as that.

Eren scratched Mark's chin for a while and climbed up onto the saddle. Mikasa was carrying a bag, which caught Eren's attention. "Probably just some party materials." Eren thought as they began riding to the party hall.

Armin and Annie lived relatively close to Eren and Mikasa, and Eren half-expected to see them riding towards the party hall, also. He knew that they were already there, and that Mikasa and him were late. He flicked the reigns on his horse to speed up.

As their house faded into the distance, Eren felt a strange sensation pass through him, a feeling that he forgot something. "I'm probably just a little excited." He told himself as he brushed it off, clearly knowing that that was not the case.

Once the pair had reached the hall, they maneuvered their horses towards the stables. Eren and Mikasa hopped off of their horses and took them by the reins, searching for an open stable.

Horses lined up each and every area as far as the eye can see.

"I can't believe this! Shouldn't they have a reserved spot or us? Since we're the party is _for_ us?!" Eren whined.

"I told them not to, because I thought we were going to be there on time." Mikasa said as she shot him a glare.

They had to tie Mark and Nicolas to wooden posts and began to walk towards the entrance. Eren took notice of the horses, to see who came. "Annie, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, Hange and – " Eren stopped as he recognized a certain horse.

The horse was black, tall, and had a distinct saddle that helped the rider climb onto the horse if they were too short.

Mikasa also stopped to stare for a moment, before saying, "Levi actually came."

"I thought he wouldn't come, especially since I'm the one who invited him." Eren blurted out.

"Just keep walking."Mikasa said as she continued towards the entrance. Mikasa used to have a grudge against Levi, since he was so rude to Eren, but she got passed it and accepted him as a friend.

They paused a moment before entering, taking notice that the hall was pitch black.

"They're probably trying to surprise us." Eren stated.

Mikasa shrugged and said, "Let's go in."

"**SURPRISE!"** The entire room screamed a Eren and Mikasa made their way inside.

That part did not surprise Eren. What did surprise him was a face lurching into his head screaming 'surprise'. Eren's reflexes took over, and he socked the figure directly in the face.

He heard a scream of pain, then Sasha yelling "CONNIE!"

Reiner and Armin lit the candles back on as they entire hall came rushing in to see if Connie was still breathing. Eren looked down and saw a large, red lump on the side of Connie's jaw. He was rubbing it and moaning.

Sasha kneeled down and panicked. "Connie! Stay with me! We're going to make it through this! This will give you strength!" Then she proceeded to shove a loaf of bread into his mouth, which cut off his oxygen supply and caused him to choke.

Reiner pulled Sasha back and plucked the loaf of bread out of Connie's mouth, who began gasping for air.

"If you kept _saving_ him, he was _actually_ going to die." Reiner said as he gave Sasha an accusing look.

Marco and Jean helped Connie up.

"What the hell, Jaeger? Do you punch _all_ your guests?" Jean scoffed.

"I mean I don't try to, except I might to you." Eren replied.

They both gave each other death stares until Connie mumbled, "I'm alright, just need to sit down." Marco and Jean sat him down on one of the tables.

Eren walked over to Connie and apologized,"Sorry for punching you. You shouldn't be that close when you surprise someone."

Connie chuckled, "Hehe. That was nothing! I'm as good as – Oww!" He said as he brought his hand up to his swollen jaw. Eren handed him a glass of ice-cold water to hold against his mouth.

Armin then cut through the awkwardness and said, "Now that Eren and Mikasa are here now, how about we get this party started?"

There was a cheer from the crowd as people began to pour themselves drinks and talk to the couple-of-honor.

The first to congratulate them was Armin and Annie.

"Congratulations, guys!" Armin said with a wide grin.

Annie was smiling. "Nice dress, Mikasa."

Mikasa returned the smile and said "Thank you, you look nice, too."

Mikasa and Annie held a rivalry during their trainee days, but years later, they became very good friends. Though, they were still not that talkative.

"How's the party?" Eren asked.

"Great, it's going along well. You guys made a smart decision in getting extra food for Sasha." Armin replied.

"I know, we learned from the previous years. Things haven't changed much, everyone's exactly how they were since we met them."

"Actually, things might get very different." Amin said as he looked down at Annie, who looked back at him. Their smiles both widened and their hands squeezed each other's.

"What's up?" Eren was curious.

Armin closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath. Then he said with small tears in his eyes, "Annie's pregnant!"

Eren gasped and Mikasa's eyes widened.

After a few seconds of shock, Eren replied: "Amazing! Congrats guys!"

"Yes, congratulations." Mikasa said with a smile. Her voice trailed off slightly, a hint that only Eren could notice. She she sounded, almost, _upset_. Eren figured he might talk to her about it later.

"We wanted you guys to be the first ones to know before we tell the others." Armin continued.

"You know," Eren smirked, "if you have a boy, you should name him Eren."

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "In your dreams."

"You know how we should celebrate?" Eren turned around to face everyone, and roared, **"ALCOHOL!"**

The crowd responded with a cheer and began drinking vigorously.

The party ensued normally, with people drinking, dancing, and congratulating.

Eren met up with Levi, who smirked and gave him a, "Congrats, brat." Which was more than enough to make Eren smile.

As the party hit its climax, Ymir stood up on a table and announced: "Everybody, SHUT UP! Time for **IT**." Everyone cheered and settled down into their seats. Krista tugged at Ymir, saying: "Don't be so rude."

Eren was confused and watched as Mikasa walked towards the bag she had been carrying. She walked back and pulled out a box with a ribbon tied around it.

Eren stood there stunned. Now he remembered what he had forgotten, and what was in Mikasa's bag. He ignored Jean yelling,"What are you doing? Give her your anniversary present, already!"

_Shit_, Eren told himself.


	2. Anniversary Present

"How in the seven hells did I forget to get the present?" Eren thought to himself, panicking.

He desperately rummaged through his pockets, trying desperately to find anything that is remotely similar to a present.

"Come on, come on." Eren felt the eyes of everyone in the hall, staring at him.

Suddenly, he felt something and pulled it out with no hope.

"Anything, please." Eren prayed as he pulled the mysterious object out of his pocket.

Everyone gasped as Eren looked down to see what the object was. It was his old Scouting Legion badge, but it was shimmering oddly, the colors that of a rainbow.

"I must have left it in my pants when I washed it, and some of the liquid must have gotten on the badge and is making it sparkle." Eren concluded in his mind.

He handed the badge over to Mikasa, and thought of a lame excuse for it. "I… uhh… didn't want you to forget what made us who we are today. Yeah! Yup, that's it." Eren stuttered, proud of his spur-of-the moment explanation.

Mikasa took it slowly, and pinned the badge to her shoulder. She looked at Eren and gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, Eren."

"Y-you're welcome." Eren said in disbelief that it actually worked.

Mikasa then proceeded to hand Eren her present. It was in a lavender box, with a yellow ribbon tied around it. It was small, about the size of Eren's hand.

As he took it, Eren couldn't help but wonder what it was. He untied the ribbon and opened the lid slowly. He gasped slightly when he pulled it out. It was a scarf. It was a shade of light blue, and was very soft. The fabric was barely crude at the edges, but that was easy to pass over. Eren's heart dropped when he saw his named sewn into the fabric, in an emerald thread. He was happy, very happy, in fact, but was disappointed in himself.

"I give her shit, and she gives me this amazing present." Eren thought to himself.

Mikasa walked over and began tying the scarf around his neck. She made sure to do it sloppily, letting the end fall in his face. Eren chuckled, knowing he tied her scarf the same way.

"It's warm, isn't it?" Mikasa asked, smiling at the irony.

Eren returned the smile, "Very."

They both leaned into each other for a passionate kiss, and the room exploded in cheers.

The party continued for a short time afterwards, but was still just as hectic.

People stormed the couple to talk about their presents.

"Oh my god, Eren! How did you make the badge sparkle like that? Did you put diamonds in it or something." Sasha yelled, having trouble speaking with food wedged in her jaws.

"Um.. I don't think so." Eren replied, unsure of what to say.

They would have suffocated if not for Armin, one again. He stood up on a bench and cleared his throat. Then he announced: "Okay. I think it's time we gave you _our_ present."

The crowd agreed in a simultaneous cheer. Armin picked up a wide box, and walked over to Eren and Mikasa. He smiled and handed it over to the couple. Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other before taking the box, holding it with each of their hands.

Mikasa took the lid off, and Eren removed the present. He gasped and studied it closely. It was an exact sketch of all their friends during their trainee days.

Eren was the first to speak: "Oh my god! Thanks, guys! The sketch looks so realistic, did you draw this Armin?"

Armin brought his hand behind his head and chuckled. "It was a group effort."

Jean yelled in the background, "Yeah, right! Armin did almost all the sketching, we just goofed around."

"That's not true!," Connie yelled.

"Connie you were just sleeping the entire time."

"What? No, I wasn't!"

Armin interrupted their argument and said, "Let's just leave it at a group effort."

Mikasa spoke up with a smile on her face, "Thank you, guys. It's very nice."

"Hell yeah, it is!" Eren yelled in his casual manner.

As the party came to a close, many people were falling asleep or crashing, so they decided to end the party early.

Hanji became so drunk, Levi had to take her back early.

As Eren was saying his goodbyes, a drunk Connie tried to make conversation. "Hey, man. C-congrats on your… uhh… what was it? Well, whatever, congrats-Ahh!" He screamed as he tripped over and finally passed out. Eren helped Sasha drag Connie onto the horse.

In a matter of minutes, Armin and Annie were the only ones left. Armin quickly pulled Eren aside when Annie was chatting to Mikasa.

"Hey!" Eren yelped.

"You forgot it, didn't you." Armin smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eren defended, clearly knowing what Armin was talking about.

"Sure, I'm guessing Mikasa knows, too. You should tell her."

"Fine, you can let go of me now, know-it-all." Eren shrugged Armin off and walked back into the lobby.

Annie and Mikasa were talking, Eren noticed Annie was caressing her stomach.

"Probably talking about the baby." Eren thought.

He saw Mikasa blush, and heard Annie say: "You should tell him."

They quickly stopped talking when they saw Armin and Eren coming their way.

Eren raised an eyebrow, then brushed it off. He glanced at Mikasa before Armin said: "Alright, we're going to get going now. Great party, guys."

"Yeah, we should leave too." Eren said, looking at Mikasa, who nodded.

The two pairs headed towards the stables, the only horses left were their's.

When they settled onto their horses, Armin and Annie changed direction.

Eren looked at them questioningly, and Armin replied: "We are going to go to the market to get some things for the baby, you guys head home."

Eren nodded as Armin began riding away. Annie winked at Mikasa before riding off too. Mikasa blushed, and Eren asked: "What's up?"

She replied with a simple, "I'll tell you later."

With that, the couple rode towards their house to begin their seventh year married.

It was pretty dark out, so it was easy to notice the lights ahead of them.

"What's going on over there." Eren questioned.

"It's a festival, for families."

Eren sighed. "It looks like we're going to have to ride through it."

They slowed their horses down as they made their way through the festival. There were stands lining narrow walkways, with hundreds of lights splayed throughout the field. Since it was a festival, there were families roaming everywhere.

Eren got off his horse and began walking it by the reins, but stopped when he saw that Mikasa stopped moving.

She was staring at a family. They were a young couple, maybe around the age Eren and Mikasa are. In between them was a small child. He was holding his parents' hand with his own, and was jumping and laughing. The parents were also smiling, and chuckled as they disappeared around the corner.

Eren studied Mikasa's face. She was undoubtedly sad, her eyebrows curved upwards and her shoulders sagged. There was something else, in her eyes, _jealousy_. Eren realized why Mikasa had been acting the way she did, ever since they found out Annie was pregnant. He made a mental note to talk to her about it once they got home.

"Let's keep going, Mikasa." Eren broke the silence.

She turned and nodded before they both began walking again.

"It's weird." Eren thought. Mikasa didn't say anything about wanting to start a family. Knowing her, Eren guessed she had been waiting for _him_ to speak up. The fact the Annie and Armin married two years after Eren and Mikasa, and that they were already expecting a new member of the family didn't help either.

After they passed through the festival,they began until they reached their house. After the horses were settled inside the stables and fed, Eren took a moment to water their crops. He figured, they should start replanting soon, maybe even expand it. After he was done, he headed inside.

Mikasa was changing in their bedroom, with a depressed expression still glued to her. Eren was washing his face with a pale of water. After he dried his head, he walked into their bedroom and sat himself on their bed next to Mikasa. He scooted close to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Open up with small talk." Eren told himself, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied. She tried to put on a poker face, but to no avail. Eren could notice the slight frown.

He sighed slightly. "You know, I forgot your present."

"I know."

He blinked and continued, "You knew? Well, I should have guessed. You gave me such an awesome gift, and I forgot yours." He placed his scarf on the nightstand.

"It's alright." She forgave him.

"But," he started, "I'm here now. Anything you want, just ask."

She turned around and met his gaze with the same piercing eyes she had seven years ago. Eren stared directly into her grey orbs.

"Anything?" She asked.

Eren nodded.

She took in a quick breath, but didn't divert her eyes. After a few seconds of staring at each other, she answered softly, but firmly: "A baby."

Eren knew that she was going to give that answer, but it still shocked him.

He didn't say anything, though. He simply leaned into her and they both kissed again, a deep and passionate one. She slid her hand under Eren's shirt and peeled it off. He undid the buttons on her shirt and tossed it aside. They both leaned onto their bed, and made mental notes to make sure they sleep in tomorrow.


	3. The News

**7 weeks afterwards**

Eren was sent by Mikasa to the market to pick up some meat and supplies. By coincidence, he ran into Armin. They both sat down on a bench to chat, watching the bustling crowds hurrying through the stands.

"Hey, Armin." Eren called.

"Yeah?" Armin replied, taking a sip of water out of his glass.

"You know that Mikasa and I have been trying to have a baby, right?"

"Yeah, I think you told me when you went to buy some seeds."

Eren paused to take a sip, then continued, "How long did it take Annie before the signs started to show?"

Armin scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "8 weeks. So maybe around next week or so, Mikasa will start showing signs too. It depends, how much have you guys been trying?"

"Well, almost every night." Eren paused and blushed when when he saw Armin smirking. "J-just to make sure!" Eren defended.

Armin's smirk only widened. "_Sure_, whatever you say."

Eren quickly drank the rest of his glass and choked a little before rising from the bench. "I'm going to go get the meat Mikasa asked me for, I'll catch you later."

Eren began walking away faster when he saw Armin wink and ask "Don't you guys get tired?"

_Damn him_, Eren thought.

He stopped by a vendor and pulled out the note Mikasa gave him. '_Deli meat',_ it read.

"What the hell does that even look like?" Eren yelled, not knowing that he had spoken aloud.

He ignored the staring people and continued walking.

"I need to find Annie, she'll know what it is. I can't ask Armin which stand she's at or risk losing more of my dignity." Eren thought as he shoved past people, eyeing for that short, blond woman with icy-blue eyes.

He recognized a ponytail among the crowd. Knowing it was Annie, he rushed towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Annie turned around as Eren yelled "Hey, Annie! Where's-WOAAH!"

Eren stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, scrutinizing the massive lump on her stomach.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What?"

Eren shook his head and said, "Nothing, I just didn't know _it_ could develop so fast."

"Neither did I." She said, as stoic as ever. "What did you want?"

Eren picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Here." He said, showing her the note Mikasa gave him. "Do you know where I can find this?"

Annie took the note in her hands and studied it for a moment. "There are different kinds. She's probably looking for number 15."

"Thanks a heap, Annie! Good look with the baby!" Eren said as he ran off towards vendor number 15.

He stopped when he heard Annie yell "Stop!" He turned around and raised and eyebrow. She put her right hand over her heart and brought her left hand behind her back, performing the military salute. Eren wondered why she was doing that, but then quickly waved and began sprinting again.

Annie rolled her eyes. "He's probably going to forget. At least the sign I gave him might help." She reached for a bundle of spinach, when a man twice her size reached for the same one. "Back off." She said, threateningly.

"Uhh.. Y-yes ma'am!" The frightened man yelped as he scurried off.

Eren burst through the horde.

The vendors were screaming different numbers annoyingly: "43! 25! 77! 51!-"

Eren stopped to yell at a particular vendor who kept repeating "12! 12! 12!"

"Shut up!" Eren screamed, "Nobody cares if you're goddamn 12!"

He quickly turned around and continued searching. He began yelling in his mind, "I don't care if your number 12, 31, 43, or whatever the hell you are! I'm just searching for number-"

Eren stopped cold. "What was the number?" He asked himself. He began to panic, "Shit, Mikasa's going to kill me!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers in his brown locks. "Think, _think_! What did Annie say?"

He couldn't remember the number, but suddenly, he remembered how she oddly saluted. "Why was she doing the military salute? We hadn't done that since we were trainees, when we were 15."

Eren's eyes widened as he let out a huge "Ohhhh."

He gave a silent thanks to his friend Annie, then searched for vendor 15.

When he finally reached the stand, it took him a minute to regain his ability to speak because of his panting.

The vendor looked at him worried, and asked if he was okay. Eren simply nodded and said, "One bag, please." He handed over his money to the vendor and walked away with the bag.

Before he left the marketplace, Eren felt a tug on his wrist. He realized it was Armin, who winking so madly it appeared as if he had a seizure. _He's really trying to piss me off._ Eren ran towards the stables, Armin's chuckling still ringing in his ears.

He strapped the bag onto Mark's saddle, and climbed on. They lived about five minutes away from the market by horse, but were still close to the sea. It was only a dream Eren had 13 years ago, when his mother was eaten by a Titan, but now there are none left. He considered the situation he was in and let out a laugh, before riding off towards his house.

He placed Mark in the stables and fed him some hay, before making his way to the door. Eren was thinking of an excuse for being late, but guessed he would just say there were a lot of people, and it wasn't too dark out, anyway.

He opened the door and yelled "Mikasa, I'm home! I brought the-"

He was interrupted by coughing and pouring water. "Mikasa?" Eren's voice trailed off before dropping the bags and sprinting up the stairs.

He saw Mikasa in the restroom, slightly hunched over the sink with her hand over her mouth.

He quickly hurried over and supported her with his arm.

"I'm alright, just a little nauseous." She spoke softly as Eren rested her down on their bed.

He dabbed her face with a towel and said "Maybe you should go to the doctor's tomorrow."

She nodded as she splayed herself on the bed. Eren did the same and pulled the sheet over them. He wrapped his arm around Mikasa's waist, pulling her close, and she tied her arms around Eren's neck. Eren watched the shimmering ocean through the window in their room, until he was finally lulled to sleep.

**Next day**

Eren and Mikasa rode on the same horse when they were going to visit the doctor. His name was Dr. Cooper and was a close friend of Hanji's, though not nearly as insane. He was intelligent and helped people settle into the outside world when they first arrived, including Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Annie.

Eren knocked on the door, and greeted the doctor with "Hey, Doc."

Mikasa simply smiled and said, "Hello, Doctor Cooper."

He smiled back and welcomed them in. Afterwards, he did a check up on Mikasa and took a test. Then, he led them to the waiting room and said, "Please wait a moment before your test is reviewed. There are also other patients waiting." With that, he disappeared into the next room.

They sat in silence for a minute, before Eren broke it."This reminds me of Shiganshina." He stretched his legs outwards.

Mikasa nodded. "Not nearly as crowded, though."

"Yeah, but the people are the same. I guess humans are humans no matter how you put it."

Mikasa was about to say something, but was interrupted when a couple walked out of one of the rooms. The two couples stared at each other before coming to a realization.

"Hey, Armin. Hey, Annie. Checking up on the baby?" Eren asked.

Armin nodded. His face was tensed up like he was trying his hardest to contain something. Then he looked at Annie pleadingly and asked, "Can I tell them?"

She nodded and Armin let out a huge sigh. His face brightened up again and blurted, "We're expecting the baby next month!"

"Congrats, man. But, wasn't that kind of obvious?" Eren questioned.

"Yeah but the exact date is special." Armin replied as he turned to Mikasa.

She raised an eyebrow, and Armin continued,"Feburary 10th."

Eren gasped and looked at Mikasa, who was also slightly surprised.

"Hey Mikasa," Eren started, "That's your birthday!"

She looked back at him and nodded.

They started a conversation about baby clothes, and Eren thought he was about to vomit. Luckily, the doctor came in and saved him.

Dr. Cooper stared at Mikasa and Eren with a wide grin, before speaking : "You two are going to be parents, congratulations!." He spread his arms out in a surprising manner.

Eren heard cheering from Armin and some other sounds. Everything around him began to blur. He was in a mix between shock, excitement, and extreme happiness. He slowly slid out of his chair, and plopped onto the floor, unconscious, with a smile glued to his face.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Feburary 9****th**** 11:00 PM**

Eren was working on the farm. Expecting a new member of the family, Eren stretched the brims of their petite farm so it could grow more produce and feed another mouth. He hadn't worked on it the entire day, but it definitely felt like he did. His hands were calloused with intricate patterns, grime locked in between the folds of his rough skin. His back was drenched in sweat, having to take his shirt off to avoid contamination. The brown locks of his hair were soaked, and sweat was cascading down his forehead and onto his eyelids. His legs were tired and about to give-way, using the support of a sturdy shovel to keep him steady.

He took a water break, stepped back slightly, and examined his handy-work. Their farm was small, but efficient. It had eight columns, about nine meters long. Though Mikasa helped maintain the farm occasionally, it was Eren who spent the most time nurturing it, partly because he felt a sense of pride arise whenever he plucks out his produce. Because of this, he grew what he wanted, which included tomatoes, spinach, garlic, wheat, and carrots. He stores his potatoes in their basement, in fear of Sasha devouring it all when she and Connie visit.

"Damn, I did good!" Eren exclaimed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Better wash up and get to bed without waking Mikasa up." He thought as he opened the door to their humble abode.

Eren filled a pail with water and climbed the stairs. Much to his surprise and annoyance, he found Mikasa awake on their bed, playing with her maroon scarf.

"What are you doing awake?" Eren questioned.

"Well, you're awake." She replied stoically, her fingers still fumbled with the strands of the worn out fabric.

"I'm not the one whose pregnant!"

"Eren, I'm only three months in. If I stay up a little late, I'm not going to die."

"Just go to sleep!"

"Alright." She mumbled. "You coming?" She scooted to the side and made space for Eren.

He dabbed his face with a towel. "Yeah, I'm just gonna leave this bucket outside, in case it rains."

She nodded as Eren disappeared down the steps. He opened the back door, and studied the weather. It was humid, but no too much so. The dark sky was filled with thick, wispy clouds, but they were separated from each other.

"Might drizzle." Eren inferred as he laid the pail down outside. He then shut the door and locked it, but before he could reach the first step of the staircase, he heard knocking on the front door.

"Who would be out here this late at night?" Eren pondered the thought as he pushed the door open. He noticed a man in a thick, fur coat, with his ashen-brown colt standing near the stables.

"Is this the residence of Eren and Mikasa Jaeger?" The man asked.

Eren notice that the man had the symbol of the courier district. _Mail,_ Eren concluded, but wondered why the courier was delivering it in the night.

The man answered his thoughts. "This is an emergency letter from Dr. Cooper." He handed Eren the letter. Then, he bowed and in a blink of an eye, was riding off into the horizon.

Eren paused for a second before unrolling the letter. It was tied with a white ribbon, and bore the red mark of an urgent letter.

He flattened the parchment out, and began to read. The message was short, but to the point:

_Jaeger Residence,_

_My apologies for contacting you this late into the night, but this is urgent. Annie Arlert has entered labor, and she and her husband have asked me to inform you. They urge you to come._

_Cooper_

Eren froze in shock, but in a moment's time he was up the stairs and ordering Mikasa to get dressed.

Eren and Mikasa rode at full speed towards the Doctor's. Even though they were riding on Mark, a former Scouting Legion stallion, it still consumed an entire eight minutes to reach the Doctor's office.

By the time they finally reached the office, there were no more people out on the walkways, which made it easy to run.

Eren slammed his fist on the door to the office and yelled, "Doc! We're here." He had trouble speaking in between his panting.

The door quickly opened, and Eren and Mikasa stumbled inside.

"This way." The doctor said as he led them through a hallway on the left.

There were multiple rooms branching from the hallway, and Eren realized that this place was larger than he had imagined.

There was a distinct green door, which the doctor stopped at. He turned around and said, "One second please."

Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other. The doctor quickly returned and motioned for them to enter.

To their immediate left, there were chairs lining up against the wall. In front of them was a glass pane, and a door leading to the other side of the wall.

Eren noticed a distinct round, blonde head in the room.

"Armin!" Eren called.

Armin quickly turned around and smiled. His face was tense and sweaty. In the bed beside him, lay Annie. She had sweat dripping down the length of her golden hair, and her face was slightly flushed. Though, she did not seem like she was in pain whatsoever, with her stoic expression remaining cemented onto her face.

Eren could not see very well through the foggy glass which also muffled sound._ That's good_, Eren thought, as he in relief. He was afraid he was going to pass out again.

It was an agonizing one and a half hour for Eren. He had worked on the farm and was very tired. It took a toll on him, and his body succumbed to his weariness. He slumped onto the chair and fell asleep.

"Eren." He heard Mikasa's voice, but just groaned instead of awaking.

"Eren." She repeated a little more sternly. He just ignored her.

Suddenly, he felt two fingers dig up his nostrils, cutting off his air supply.

His eyes burst open and he desperately gasped for air. At first, he didn't recognize where he was, just seeing a flash of white. After a few moments, the image became clearer, and he realized he was in the doctor's office.

He saw Mikasa sitting in the chair next to him and looked at her accusingly. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "You fell asleep."

He was about to retort, but noticed Armin in front of him. The blonde was carrying a bundle of white cloth, Eren was not sure what it was at first and raised an eyebrow.

"I cut the cord, already." Armin stated, tiredly.

Eren realized what was in the bundle and peeking to see inside. There was a pink, chubby baby sleeping with closed eyes, as if it was dreaming an endless dream.

Armin slowly passed the bundle onto Mikasa, who took it in her lap and pushed a stray strand away from the baby's face.

Eren stared at the baby. _It's so damn cute_, he thought, knowing that he and Mikasa must go through the same process. He did not fail to notice the softest of smiles on Mikasa's lips, which caused him to smile, also.

He also noticed he did not spot a certain short, blonde woman who was now a mother, in the room. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Armin, who replied, "Sleeping."

Eren nodded in understanding. Then, he quickly stood up, and walked over to the window, leaving Mikasa and Armin in question.

"Eren, what's wrong?," Armin and Mikasa asked simultaneously.

Eren placed his fingers on the drapes of the window, and pulled them up. He was welcomed by a beautiful sunrise.

He broke into a grin as he turned to face Mikasa. "The baby made it on time."

Armin and Mikasa's eyes widened in realization, it was Mikasa's birthday.

Armin grinned as well and gave a "Happy Birthday" to Mikasa, who thanked him with a smile on her lips.

Then, Eren _also_ realized that he hadn't slept for an entire day. His limbs went to mush and his legs buckled beneath him. He landed sluggishly on the chair, and prepared to pass out. But before he could, he reached for Mikasa's palm and gently placed a kiss on it, making her flush. "Happy Birthday, Mikasa."

**Next Morning**

Eren woke up with the taste and scent of home on his tongue. His eyes slowly creaked open, and realized a lock of Mikasa's silky, dark hair was caught in his mouth. He gently grabbed the lock and brushed it off. He glanced at the woman lying next to him. Mikasa's arms wrapped around his abdomen, and her head rested on his chest. Their legs intertwined, not an inch of distance between their bodies. Eren and Mikasa always slept locked tightly against one another, it was almost impossible not to. They relied on each other's warmth and steady heartbeat to lull them to sleep.

Eren very cautiously untangled himself from his wife, and tiptoed his way downstairs to prepare breakfast. He checked on the bucket he left outside two nights ago. _Drizzle_, he confirmed. He brought it inside and used it to wash his hands. After drying his palms, he reached into the pantry for bread.

He felt a pair of arms lock themselves around his neck. "You should have kept sleeping." He told Mikasa as he pulled out a loaf of rye.

"You always wake up first, and I can't fall asleep afterwards." She said with bleary eyes.

"That's your own fault." Eren reached for a knife and began cutting the loaf into slices.

She walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then she rested her head against his shoulder. "You didn't get me a birthday present." She pointed out, teasingly.

Eren grinned and placed a hand on her stomach. "Let's just say I gave it to you a little early."

She returned the smile, and leaned in to meet his lips. She sighed into his mouth and rested her hands on his chest. When they parted, she grinned. "Actually, I'd say its going to be six months late."


	5. The Storm

**6 Months Later…**

"What? I don't know how to hold a baby!" Eren yelled, retracting his hands as far away from the infant as possible.

Armin sighed. "At least try."

Mikasa brushed the baby's cheek, receiving a giggle in response. "Eren, you're going to have to learn, very soon," Mikasa took the baby in her arms and brought it to his chest.

"Fine." Eren agreed reluctantly. He carefully scooped the baby in his arms and uncomfortably wrapped his arms around it. He studied the tiny thing for a moment. Of course, the baby was blonde and had blue eyes, but Eren noticed its hair was in an unusual curl. He shifted the baby in his arms, awkwardly.

Mikasa let loose a chuckle.

Eren scowled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Armin interrupted the impending fight and took his baby back into his arms. "Mikasa's right, Eren. How do you think your baby is supposed to move around?"

Eren scoffed, and gently brushed his fingers over the large lump on Mikasa's abdomen. "I won't have to carry ours."

Mikasa's smile faltered as raised an eyebrow at her clueless husband. "What? You think it can _fly_?" She said sarcastically, placing her hand over Eren's.

"No." Eren stared at his feet.

"Then how?"

"I don't know, there's got to be some way."

Armin placed his palm on Eren's shoulder. "You're going to want to hold your baby anyway, whether you know how to or not."

With that, Eren and Mikasa smiled.

"You sound like some old, wise guy." Eren retorted.

"I'm not old, but I mean…" Armin smirked and splayed his arms outward boastfully.

Eren was about to slug him until Annie stepped out of the restroom and began glaring. She walked over to Armin and took the baby in her arms, smiling at the sight of her son. Then, Annie bobbed her head towards Mikasa, in motion to go in another room.

Mikasa gave Eren and Armin a small smile, before going with Annie.

"Woman talk." Eren concluded.

Armin nodded and sat himself down in a chair, Eren joined him on the opposite side of the table.

"Beer?" Eren offered as he pulled out a flask.

"No." Armin breathed out a heavy sigh.

They enjoyed their moment of blissful silence, one thing they will miss very much.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Eren asked.

Armin put his hand to his chin in thought. "Not yet, but we're probably going to go for Armani."

"Armani…" Eren sounded out the name. "Sounds pretty rare."

"Yeah. Apparently, it was a popular name in the north."

"Was it?" Eren said as a half-question. He took a sip of beer before continuing, "When we went exploring, we could only go so far up north before we hit the sea, I never got that."

Armin changed position in his chair. "If you remember from the books by grandfather gave me, there are many other land masses that are split apart by water."

Eren quickly shot up from his seat, the fire inside is emerald eyes reigniting after a long, long time. "Then, how do people get across?"

"Well, nobody has ever tried before, but I guess the only way to travel through water is by ship."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "How come we didn't do that?"

"It would take too long and it would be too dangerous. "

Eren was about to reply but suddenly stopped.

Armin did not fail to notice this. "What's wrong, Eren?" Armin's eyes followed Eren's pointed finger, which was directing him towards the ceiling.

"What do you hear? Eren asked.

Armin focused on his hearing, and noticed the _thip thap_ of falling water. "Rain." He concluded.

Eren shifted himself towards the window, and retracted the blinds. He noticed the dark, gloomy sky, and drizzling water. "Shit."

"Eren, Mikasa's due this week, isn't she?" Armin also got up and made his way towards the window.

"Yeah." Eren paused to take in a sharp breath. "What do you think we should do? Should we take her to the doctor's now, or should we wait it out?" He broke into a sweat.

The shifts and gears in Armin's head began tumbling as he deducted a conclusion. "There's no guarantee that she's having the baby today, and look." Armin pointed to the shell of the dark cloud, where there was sunlight peeking through the edge. He turned his eyes to Eren. "The storm is probably just a faze."

Eren's face tensed up as he plopped himself onto the chair. "Alright." He was nervous.

Though his conclusion may have been logical, Armin had doubts. _Why would a storm break through a fine day?_ He questioned, his mind racing a million miles per hour. _Unless, this is a sudden, flash storm. This looks bad._ Armin turned to Eren and tapped his shoulder. "Better safe than sorry."

Eren nodded and threw the frot door open, then ran towards the stables. He cracked the chain and the two horses trotted outside. Eren reached for the saddles, but Armin slapped his hand away. When Eren looked at him in confusion, Armin explained. "You go get Mikasa, I'll ready the horses.

Eren's face loosened in relief. "Thanks, Armin, I don't know what I would do without you."

Armin smiled. "Your welcome."

With that said, Eren sprinted inside the house. He roughly knocked on the room Mikasa and Annie were in. "Mikasa? Annie? We're going to the doctor's!"

Annie opened the door, with a worried expression. "Mikasa's not feeling too good, let's go."

Eren nodded and ran over to the sleeping Mikasa. "Mikasa get up, we're going." He said as he shook her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. "Eren?" On instinct she jumped from the bed, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah," Eren quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, "Let's go, we're heading for the Doc's place. Annie, you stay here, with the baby."

They both nodded as Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and led her towards the door. They hastily slipped into their jackets and shoes, before running outside.

_Crap_, Eren noticed that the rain's intensity amplified, the mud turning to slush beneath them. He grabbed the horses' reins as he tried to steady them. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Eren could have laughed at his luck.

Once Eren managed to calm the horses, there was a sudden and loud burst of thunder. Mark reared, Nicolas in tow.

"Calm down!" Eren yelled desperately, but it was too late. The two steeds dashed away from their owner, leaving a wave of mud soaring in their wake.

_No, No, NO, NO, __**NO! **_Eren was practically screaming in his mind, not minding for the mud splattered across his body,

To only make matters worse, Mikasa slipped away and hurried back into the house.

"Mikasa!" Eren called as he ran after her. "Mikasa!"

Annie was standing by the Oriental woman in the bathroom, wearing a gloomy expression.

Eren quickly hurried towards the pair. "What's wrong?" The cold rain had seeped into his skull and was giving him painful headaches, but all he could focus on right now was Mikasa.

Annie locked Eren into her gaze. "Mikasa's water just broke, she's going to have the baby, _now_."

Armin stumbled inside the house and yelled, "The horses are gone, Eren!"

He froze. _This cannot be happening_. After taking a moment to calm himself, Eren formulated a plan. "I'll go run and to your house and get the horses. Then, I'll go get the Doc!"

Annie cut him off. "No, Eren. You need to be here, Mikasa's need you. She might not be able to have the baby properly without you there."

"**DAMN IT!**" Eren cursed with all his might. "Then, what do we do?"

"Eren," Armin grabbed Eren's shoulders, calming him momentarily. "I'll go get the doctor, you stay here with Annie and Mikasa."

Eren couldn't stop the tears swelling in his eyes, "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Armin gave Eren and Annie one last reassuring smile, then sprinted out of the house.

"Alright, Eren," Annie's voice cut through the tension like a blade, "Go heat up some water and get blankets."

Eren nodded as he sprinted up the stairs. _Shit_, Eren thought. _Everything went to shit!_

Eren heard Mikasa release a small wail, which only made Eren run harder. As if on cue, the baby that had been put to sleep in the bedroom began crying, placing the icing on the cake of hell.


	6. The Surprise Visit

**2 months later**

Eren struggled desperately, trying to diaper his two months-old son. "Hey, Mikasa! How do you do this?"

As he was deciding his diapering technique, and yell came from the kitchen: "He's sleeping, and you still can't do it?"

Eren snorted. "Don't mock me, just help!" He whispered, trying not to wake his son.

Mikasa walked into the living room, sporting an apron and a dusty blouse. She removed the apron and sat in the seat next to Eren. She then placed their baby onto her lap, and diapered him in a matter of seconds. "There." She rose and returned to the kitchen.

Eren was stunned, staring at Mikasa's handiwork. "How did you do that?!" Eren was eager to learn her secret.

As he was egging Mikasa on to teach him, Eren felt a soft tug on his thumb. He glanced down and noticed the infant slowly shifting in his lap. A pair of large, lustrous green revealed themselves, and Eren knew crying was about to commence. "Shit! Mikasa, Carl woke up!" Eren and the baby cried simultaneously.

An audible sigh could be heard from Mikasa as she made her way into the living room.

She began rocking the baby, and Eren seized his chance to escape. "I'll go check and see if the courier got any mail!"

Mikasa shot him a glare, but Eren was already outside. He leaned back on the front door and set out a deep sigh. After a few seconds, he walked over to the shed and lifted the mat.

He noticed there were no letters. "What?" Eren questioned, "Armin told me he would write to us." Eren dropped the mat, and walked towards the stables, highly doubting the courier would leave anything there.

It was as dark and smelly as usual, but Eren searched intensively. "Armin doesn't lie." He was about to check in a drawer, when he felt a finger poking his back. Instinctively, Eren whipped around and released a jab.

The figure stepped back fast enough so that Eren's fist only brushed his chest, but toppled onto the ground. "Aaah! What was that for, Eren?" It was the throaty voice of a man.

Eren recognized the voice and quickly stepped outside of the stables. "Hannes!" Eren scurried over to see if the man was alright.

The wine that spilled out of Hannes' mug dyed the surrounding grass and seeped into Eren's pants as he helped Hannes to his feet.

Eren brushed some dirt off his clothes and the scratched his head. "Sorry, it was muscle memory."

Hannes snorted, releasing an alcoholic fume. "It's alright." Then, he hung his arm around Eren's shoulders. "How's it going with your son?"

Eren shrugged. "Well enough, I guess."

"How about with the wife?"

Eren shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, about that, I kind of ditched her right now, and I need to head back. I would invite you in, but-well, you could guess."

Hannes chuckled. "Got it. But before I go, you might need this." Hannes reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter tied with a magenta ribbon.

"That must be from Armin!" Eren took the letter and placed in his pocket. "Thanks, Hannes. I'll see you whenever. And thanks again for saving us when Mikasa was in labor. I don't know what we would've done without you." Hannes simply nodded, and Eren rushed to the door.

Once he reentered the house, Eren was greeted by a not-so-happy Mikasa, who stood with arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

Eren nervously pulled the letter out of his pocket. "S-see, Armin said he would w-write."

She huffed and turned around. "I already put Carl to sleep, I'm going to bed." Then, she disappeared up the stairs.

Eren sighed, relieved that he got off easy. He sluggishly entered the bedroom and slid under the sheets, deciding to read Armin's letter tomorrow. He was greeted by the warm feeling of Mikasa's head on his chest and arm around his abdomen. Eren smiled as he drifted off into slumber.

**Next Day**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Eren grunted and shifted in his sleep. "Mikasa…," he grumbled, "I think someone is at the door."

***KNOCK*** *KNOCK*

Eren and Mikasa's eyes shot open. Eren rose, but Mikasa used her hand to push him back down on the mattress. "Just let them go, Eren." She wore a mischievous grin and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Stay, and we can-"

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

They both grunted and rose from the bed.

"Get Carl," Eren began, "I'll get the door."

Mikasa nodded reluctantly and went to check on their son.

Eren checked his hair for a moment before hurrying down the stairs and opening the door. Eren was about to release his fury on whomever it was that came to his house in the early morning, but stopped when he noticed three familiar blondes.

In front of him stood Armin and Annie, who was holding Armani in her arms.

Eren had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"Hey." Armin and Annie said simultaneously. The baby simple gurgled.

Armin glanced around, and did not notice a certain Orential woman in the living room. "Mikasa?" He asked.

"Uhhhh… she's coming down." Eren turned to Armin and Annie with a puzzled expression. "Why'd you guys come over here, and why so early, too?"

Armin returned Eren's confused expression. "Eren, didn't you get my letter?"

Eren squinted and grabbed the letter he had received from Armin yesterday. He began to read it:

_Hey, Eren and Mikasa!_

_Remember when you said we could visit anytime? Annie, Armani, and I will be visiting tomorrow, early in the morning. We haven't seen Carl so we thought this might be a good opportunity._

_Thanks, Your Friends_

_The Arlerts_

Eren deadpanned. _Mikasa is definitely going to kill me_, he thought.

"We can come back another time." Armin suggested.

"No," Eren replied, "You can come in." He shifted aside to let the couple inside.

Mikasa slowly made her way downstairs and paused when she saw the Arlerts. "Annie? Armin? What are you guys doing here?"

Eren answered for them: "Uhhh… they were supposed to come today."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow and looked at him sternly for a moment, but turned and directed a smile at their guests. "Welcome. You guys can sit down, I need to talk to Eren about something quickly."

Eren tried to escape, but Mikasa viciously grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen

"Oww!" He exclaimed, "That hurt!"

Mikasa crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me."

"I-I forgot, I was too lazy to read the letter." Eren hung his head. "I don't know why it's such a big deal, though."

Mikasa stepped closer, holding his chin in her hand and pressing her chest against his. She leaned into his ear and whispered in a warm, enticing tone: "Because Eren, I thought we were going to _relax_ today."

Eren gupled as she traced her finger down his body until she was clutching on to the buckle of his pants.

"I-," Eren stuttered nervously, "I can make an excuse and tell them to go away."

Suddenly, Mikasa pulled away and patted his back. "I don't think so." Then, she walked into the living room to chat with the Arlerts, flashing Eren an evil grin.

"I-," Eren talked to himself in disbelief, "I can't _believe_ she just did that to me."


End file.
